The Way You Looked Tonight
by peaceBriloveSteph
Summary: *Hey guys! I know it's been forever but we are updated the story soon but first we are redoing the first few chaps!*love isn't easy. expecially not for me. everything is so switched up and wrong, the guy i like has a girlfriend who is amazingly nice, but he's cheating on her with me. Gabriella Montez. i think i might be ruining everything, but i just can't stay away.
1. Dinning Hall Meeting

Hey everyone! I know we haven't updated this story in forever pretty much lol. But we are back and getting some new chapters up soon. However we are going to redo the first few chapters just so that we fix some mistakes that we missed and also add things to the story as well. Thanks guys! Xoxo

peaceBri loveSteph

Here is the very first chapter of "The Way you looked tonight"!

READ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR READERS

Full Summary: Gabriella is a new worker at Lava Springs. Troy has been dating Sharpay, his girlfriend of two years. Lava Springs is owned by Sharpay's parents; Troy is a free member and also helps the kids on track day. (Troy does track in this story not basketball. We're original lol). The story starts in the summer and goes to the upcoming school year.

Disclaimers: We do not own HSM or Ryan Sheckler or anything you know! We just own the plot

Sharpay had blue eyes in this story

School Status:

Troy and Sharpay: East High School

Gabriella West: Albuquerque High School (we just made this school up don't know if it's real or not.)

Taylor: East High School

Kelsi: West Albuquerque High School

Chad: West Albuquerque High School; He plays baseball in the story

Ryan: East High School; he will be in the story but he is at NYU for summer acting courses.

Now on with the story.

Troy's P.O.V

I came up behind my girlfriend of two years, Sharpay Evans and swiftly covered her eyes with both of my hands. "Guess who," I said while smiling to myself.

"Ryan Sheckler?" she questioned with a giggle.

"How'd you guess?!" I said tying my hardest to stay serious and not laugh at her.

"Hmmm don't know, but I think it's best for you to stay away from me… cause I have this amazing boyfriend, who might have to kick your ass." She said while gently taking my hands off her eyes.

"Wow he does sound pretty great, but you forgot to mention muscular you know." I said with a slight chuckle. Sharpay turned around and intertwined our fingers, "You're right he is pretty muscular from all those years of track." She replied with a soft smile, then leant up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, "I love you," I said looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too…A LOT." She said while turning around and starting to walk.

"Where are you going Shar?" I asked confused.

"Have to go to the dinning hall, my parents, Ryan, and I are having lunch with a new girl form West Albuquerque that we might hire for the waitress position that we still have to fill." She replied simply.

"Ohhh okay, can I come?" I asked hopeful. She turned to me, grabbed my hand with a smile, and said "Sure why not." I smiled in thanks. "You know if you get bored though you can do anything you want. I mean you do have all privileges to Lava Springs..." she reminded me.

"Yea, I know I just wanna meet the girl that way if we don't get along I'll know to stay clear of her." I said matter of factly. "Like Ryan's girlfriend Kelsi Neilson" she pointed out with a laugh. I gave a small chuckle and replied "Yeah like her."

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh; I'm so nervous, they should be here any minute you know…" I said to my best friend of four years Chad Danforth.

"Gabriella! Calm yourself! EVERYTHING is going to go smooth." Chad said rather convincing.

"I really hope –"I was cut off by the sound of laughing and footsteps getting closer and closer… "GOT TO GO!" I frantically yelped into the phone. I quickly adjusted myself while patting my hair to make sure everything was in place and I looked presentable. I looked up at the entrance of the dining hall to find a small blonde haired girl with a taller brown haired boy. I smiled before brushing my hair behind my ear and saying "Hi, I'm uh Gabriella."

The small blonde haired girl took a seat next to me and said "Hello I'm Sharpay Evans; my family owns Lava Springs, and this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you both." I said with a smile. Troy gently took my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile "Same here." I said somewhat awkwardly since he had not let go of my hand yet.

"Babe?" Sharpay looked at him with a confused expression across her face.

"Oh? Sorry!" He said with a blush as he let go of my hand and took a seat next to Sharpay.

Just then came walking in a middle aged woman and man with blonde hair and a boy that looked about Troy's age. He also had blonde hair. "Why hello. You must be Gabriella Montez?" the middle aged woman questioned, before sitting across the table from me along with the man and boy.

"Yes, that would be me." I replied

"Ah good. Well I am Mrs. Evans this is Mr. Evans." She said gesturing to her husband. "This is Ryan our son," she said pointing to the boy with the blonde hair who smiled at me. "And I'm guessing you met our daughter, Sharpay and her boyfriend, Troy?" she questioned.

"Yes, I have." I smiled warmly at her.

Mrs. Evans smiled back at me. "Now on with the interview, I'd like to ask you some ques-" she was cut off by Troy.

"Uhm I think I'm gonna go out by the pool for a bit." He said before quickly standing up.

"Are you okay, babe?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea just kind of stuffy in here…" he replied reassuringly.

"Okay, bye Troy" the Evans family all said in unison.

"Nice to meet you…" I called after him.

Troy's P.O.V.

I sat at the pool's edge thinking about what just happened in the dining hall. Why couldn't I let go of her hand?! Her hand was so smooth, and silky, and not to mention her beautiful fingers. She has an exotic look to her; dark hair, almond shaped eyes, voice, smile… STOP! Why did I just think that?! I already have a great girl. She's my match, soul mate, and my best friend.

I made my feet go in circles at the pool's edge. I didn't even notice someone had come up and sat next to me. I looked up into the worried blue eyes of Sharpay; my sweet, beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I ran out of there like I did… I just needed some air." I finished lamely.

"It's okay. What was up with that anyways? You were fine on the walk up here…" I sighed as I looked away from Sharpay disgusted at myself for lying to her and having thought's about another girl I only met today.

"Yeah, I know. Guess I just felt a little warm in there."

She looked at me knowing that I was lying to her since my face was getting red as a tomato. But she didn't press the subject; she took her hand in mine; while I rubbed my thumb into her hand softly. Sharpay sighed and placed her head on my shoulder, while looking out into the gorgeous sunset before us. I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and stared at the view also.

That is the end of the first chapter of The Way You Looked Tonight. Tell us what you thought:) At least FIVE reviews before we load up the second chapter. :)

xoxo

peaceBri loveSteph


	2. Midnight Talks

School Status:

Troy and Sharpay - East High School

Gabriella -West Albuquerque High School (we just made this school up don't know if it's real or not.)

Taylor - East High School

Kelsi -West Albuquerque High School

Chad - West Albuquerque High School; He plays baseball in the story

Ryan - East High School; he will be in the story but he is at NYU for summer acting courses.

Now on with the story…

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Here is your room key to your cabin, 312 it is down from the pool area to your right. You will see all your work clothes their already since you went to get measured on Monday. You will be sharing the cabin with our best lifeguard Taylor McKessie. You will start tomorrow at nine o' clock that's when we serve breakfast for the guests which is on the terrace. But, you might want to get up and hour earlier to get ready for the day. If you have any problems or questions just come to us or other Lava Springs staff. I hope you enjoy your summer with us at Lava Springs." Mrs. Evans told me with a smile on her face as she and her husband exited the room to go and see to the other staff members before the night was over.

I exited the dining hall to go outside to my cabin, with suitcases in hand. As I made my way out the door I felt the cool summer breeze against my skin as I pasted lawn chairs that we already up for the night. The pool was the clearest blue even in with the moon and stars staring down at it. I made my way down to the cabin 312; I heard a person's soft snore from inside. I opened the door quietly not to wake Taylor I thought Mrs. Evans told me during our meeting. I put down my two suitcases down on the empty bed next to Taylor's bed. Then I looked around the room seeing two bathrooms on both sides of the cabin, with a little sitting area that had a cozy fire place witch had a mantle to put pictures and other things on it. I went over to my closet and saw as Mrs. Evans stated that all of my work clothes were there and stared to slightly pack my things into my closet and drawers when I heard a light splash like a rock hitting water.

I went outside to find out where the sound came from and who was causing it. I got closer to the pool seeing a figure which looked like a boys. He was sitting on a red colored rock that looks jagged but at the same time smooth if you sat or jumped off them. The boy had a facial expression looked confused, scared, and sad all at the same time. I walked up the path to where he was sitting at. When I got to where he was I just a few inches away from him. I took a deep breath and said "Hi."

He looked back at me with startled and confused eyes. "Can I sit here?" I asked him. He shook his head yes as he looked away to the pool again. It was then that I noticed it was Troy Bolton (Sharpays' boyfriend I reminded myself). I waited a couple a seconds before he started talking to me.

"Have you ever felt lost and confused about something that you thought was so untouchable." He questioned me as he threw another rock into the pool then looked back at me waiting for an answer to his question.

"Well" I started to say as he looked at me, "You could say that" I replied softy looking away from him, feeling guilty that I liked Sharpays' boyfriend.

He turned to look at me putting the rocks that he had left down to his side. With his eyes boring into me he asked "What do you mean by that? What situation are you talking about?"

"There was this one time when I was really liked this one guy. The problem was that he was going out with my best friend. So yea I guess you can say that." I laughed a little stupid nerves I thought as he looked at me with an even face.

"Ha, I guess that's one that most people would say. Couple has a great relationship then someone comes and wants to screw it up. Well, I'm not saying that you did just in most cases it happens." Troy said with a laugh and a smile back on his face. My gosh that smile could weaken any girl. I thought as I smiled back at him, "Yea, guess you can relate that to almost every girl on the planet except for a couple."

We stared at each other for a minute just looking at each other then he looked away up to the beautiful site of the stars and moon before us. I turned my head up as well to see a star shinning straight at me as if telling me a secret message I did not understand.

"I love the moon and the stars on nights like this away from the city were they can't be seen as good as they are here. You can't really enjoy natural beauty unless you drive out to the country to view the sights, sounds, and animals." He looked at me while I was done with my little rant I laughed at his surprised face.

"Whoa, that's cool I don't hear that from most people now days. They just want to do want they see in music videos and movies. You're different." Troy told me as he was smiling at me while shaking his head.

"Yea, well what can I say I'm not like other girls you met before." I said to him while laughing.

"What do you think of Lava Springs so far?" He questioned me as he waited for an answer.

"So far I think it's great. Mr. and Mrs. Evans seem very nice and I like their staff members. I almost have my things unpacked until a heard a splash outside" I looked at him his face was getting red. "My roommate is Taylor McKessie and she seems nice from what Mrs. Evans told me earlier today."

"Yea, Tay's an awesome person to meet and be friends with. Trust me I've known her since kindergarten."

"That's good to hear. Well I better get some sleep since I start early in the morning. Night, Troy." I said as went to stand up and go back to my cabin.

"Night, Gabriella." Troy said with a friendly smile.

I got back to my cabin; I finished putting my clothes away and went to get out my work clothes for the day to come. I put on a long t-shirt that said West Albuquerque High School on the front in blue and gold letters with a white background.

Troy's P.O.V.

I looked as Gabriella walked away from me and into her cabin getting ready to go to sleep as she said. I threw in the rest of the rocks that were at my side. I went to stand up giving the sky one last glace then walking away to Sharpays' and mine cabin.

I thought about what Gabriella said about liking her best friends' boyfriend. I tried to find a secret meaning to the words she spoke to me not even five minutes ago. Just the sight of her made me go weak in the knees. Though Sharpay is my best friend, soul mate, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Gabriella.

I thought about holding her hand, kissing those lips of hers, going on dates, to the movies, or just hanging out. To be near her was not good enough for me. I want to be a person who she can come to and be free with me.

I left those thoughts behind as I walked into my cabin put on my grey sweatpants and red t-shirt. I pulled down the covers of the bed and layed down. I ran my fingers though Sharpays golden locks and gave her a kiss on her cheek and forehead. Feeling guilty about what I've been thing about the past day for Gabriella, when I already have a great girl.

I took Sharpay into my arms and gave her one last gentle kiss and went to sleep thinking about my future with her, my sweet, beautiful girlfriend of two years.

Well that's Chapter 2 of The Way You Looked Tonight! This time at least 10 or more reviews before we put up chapter 3. Hope you guys like this chapter, stay tuned for more! :)

xoxo

peaceBri loveSteph


	3. Locker Room Mishaps

Troy's P.O.V.

"Ughhhh…" I muttered with my voice thickly coated with sleep. I lazily opened my eyes to look around. "Sharpay?" I questioned waiting for the response of my girlfriend, but all I got was silence.

I turned to the nightstand on my left to get my cell phone, but a pink post-it caught my attention…

_**Hey sleepy head! Meet me down on the terrace for breakfast.**_

_**When you decide to drag that lazy ass of yours out of bed!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sharpay! 3**_

I smiled to myself before quickly getting out of bed; pulling on my black jeans and a red and white East High track team t-shirt. I rushed into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth while pulling a hair brush through my brown hair. I smiled in the mirror to check reflection before quickly running through our cabin, but stopped in front of the clock which read 7:51. Sharpay hadn't left to long ago she usually gets up and hour or so early just to get ready.

I exited the cabin and walked down the woods path until I reached the terrace. The sky was still in its early morning state, all pink and orange with scattered clouds. I smiled up to the sky, before quickly looking down at the small arms now wrapping around my waist, I tuned to meet the soft blue eyes of Sharpay.

"Hey!" she said while leaning up to kiss me I bent down and kissed her passionately, I felt her smile into the kiss. Then I broke apart and pulled her into a tight hug, while saying "Hey baby." I smiled as I released my grip from her. She took my hand swiftly and intertwined our fingers before walking towards her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Tay! How's pool duty?" Sharpay questioned eagerly.

"Pretty great, except for the little kids jumping off the rocks…. They like to pretend their Spiderman…" she finished with a laugh.

"I bet…" Sharpay and I said in unison, as we were both laughing like crazy.

"Oh god Taylor, how I missed your sense of humor over the past…uh a week since school got out." I smirked with a laugh before pulling Taylor into a tight hug.

"Shut up Bolton, you know you couldn't live without it." She said while pulling away and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Just like you couldn't live without my good looks!" I said while forming an "O" face, and trying my hardest to stay serious.

Taylor raised her eyebrow, "No that'd be Shar." She said with a grin.

"He's not that great looking…" Sharpay replied to Taylors' re-mark while smirking.

"You see Tay, I'm not that great looking- HEY WHAT!?" I asked as confused as possible. Sharpay and Taylor busted out laughing. I stood there in a pout, scratching my neck.

"BABY! I'm just kidding!" Sharpay said half winded from laughing.

Just then Taylor got the most serious look on her face. "Oh guys I forgot to tell you to tell you! So I guess last night some bozo was throwin' rocks into my nice clean pool! I had to dive to the bottom and pick up like eighteen rocks!" she finished pretty mad. My face got so red I could feel my cheeks burning. "Troy?" Sharpay asked noticing my expression. I looked up to see Taylor lunging at me, while I flinched.

"YOU'RE THE BOZO!?" she asked fuming. While Shar was trying to hold her back from beating me the crap out of me.

"Uhm well you see I couldn't sleep and I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing!" I told her making up a fast excuse.

"Ohh you asshole!" she screeched with rage while stopping away in a pout.

"Uh woops?" I said acting innocent.

Sharpay then took my hand and giggled and said "Eh, it's okay she'll get over it."

"Man, I hope" I said with a chuckle.

"Now let's go and get a little something to eat?" Shar suggested.

I shook my head eagerly before leading her over to an empty table.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I walked across the bridge from the kitchen to reach the terrace. It was about 8:05. I walked over to the buffet table and swiftly in one motion put the tray down; smiling happily I hadn't dumped any on me, or anywhere else. That's when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to meet the bubbly blue eyes of Sharpay and the guilty blue eyes of Troy.

"Hi! I'm so glad my parent's accepted you for this position. I need some new friends my age! So welcome!" Sharpay beamed before pulling me into a tight friendly hug.

"H-hi." I stuttered out, feeling so extremely guilty about the whole Troy situation. "I'm very glad to be here, and yes it would be nice to have some new friends my age." I said pulling away from her friendly embrace and smiling, trying to cover the guilt.

"Maybe we can turn out to be BEST FRIEND'S!" she said beaming.

"Y-y-yeahh, that'd be super fun." I said trying to cover my stutters. She turned to Troy and grabbed his hand before saying "You remember Troy?" she asked smiling. I gave her an awkward smile and said "yeahh of course… how long have you two been dating?" I asked. "Two years." Sharpay stated grinning widely. "Soon to be three." Troy added awkwardly. "Oh I see, very cute." I said trying to hide my hurt and remind myself of what Troy said last night.

Flashback:

_**I guess that's one that most people would say. Couple has a great relationship then someone comes and wants to screw it up.**_

End Flashback

I stared blankly into space before Sharpay finally said "okay… well were gonna get going, see you around Gabriella." With that she skipped off with a smile spread across her face, and Troy following right behind her.

Troy's P.O.V.

Later That Day

It was near sunset and the sky was turning an orange-ish color. Sharpay and I had been swimming for a good two hours. "Hey Shar, I'm a little tired of swimming, so I'm gonna go run some track okay?" I stared getting up from the pool.

"Mkay, just meet me in the dinner dining hall later to grub a little something."

"Sure thing," I said while leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me before I took off in the direction of the track field. While jogging there, I pulled my track shirt over my head. I had no sooner reached the track and began to sprint, trying to leave the thoughts of Gabriella behind.

I had been running for at least an hour, so I decided I'd better go in the locker room to change and wash up, before I met up with Sharpay for dinner. I ran into the locker room waiting for my breath to re-gain, once it finally did I walked over to the mirror while splashing some cold water on my face and taking my wife beater off in the process, leaving me in nothing but my track shorts

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I was walking into the locker rooms to put my dirty work clothes in the washing basket and that's when I heard running water. I thought maybe someone forgot to turn it off. As I was turning the corner my heart skipped a beat at the site of seeing Troy shirtless. I stood their frozen just starring. It's when he turned and saw me that I snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god, uh s-sorry. I was just like uhm putting my work clothes in the hamper and I heard running water and y-yeah." I said my voice fading a bit. His face looked frightened to death.

"It's okay, you just surprised me" he said with a chuckle.

We stood there in silence for about two minutes, mostly because I couldn't take my eyes off of his abs. "Sooo…" Troy said extremely awkwardly. I looked down as my face started to turn bright red. That's when I spotted his red netted shorts that had "East High Track Team" written small on the right leg.

"You're on track?" I asked rather interested while walking over to him, to get a better look at his shorts. He gave me a confused look as if saying "How'd you know?"

"Uhm your shorts have East High Track Team written on them" I said.

Troy then looked down to his shorts and replied "OHHH! Ha yeah I am."

I laughed at him as he mumbled to himself "stupid, stupid, stupid" as if he didn't know was in the room with him still.

"Well I think that's so cool! I do lacrosse!" I said probably a little too peppy. Troy looked surprised and impressed as I said this. "Yeah I even took up track for two years at West Albuquerque High School, I was even better than the boys both years.

"Really? Better than the boys both years, huh?" Troy said while rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Yeah, why?" I asked a little confused at how he asked or more stated his question.

Troy looked at me his right hand still on his chin as he started to talk, "Well I don't think you can beat me, I happen to be the captain of the track team cough five years straight. cough" he smirked innocently.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, why don't we race?"

"Sure, what time?" I asked with a smirk, thinking about what a stupid decision he was about to make.

"Tomorrow the track field at 8:30 right after dinner, and when the workers get off."

"Sure, see you there!" I said as I walked out of the locker room with my newly clean clothes in hand and a smirk on my face.

xoxo

peace Bri love Steph


	4. Thoughts and Races

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot!

This is the official chapter four of the way you looked tonight! There is both troypay and troyella in here so enjoy! ;) I know it's been a long time but I hope you all enjoy and please review! No flames though thanks!

Xoxo

peaceBriloveSteph

Troy P.O.V

As the morning sun leaked through the room I noticed that Sharpays' blonde hair covering my chest while smiling in her sleep. I looked down at her face and smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair, while reminding myself I loved these little moments with just the two of us. However my thoughts went back to the previous night. I've been trying not to let Gabriella consume me but every time I see her or talk to her I just get pulled in, like a spell. I shouldn't even be having these types of thoughts I have to start planning for Sharpay and I anniversary not that I have any clue what to plan yet!

I felt movement on my chest bringing me out of my thoughts. Sharpay looked up at me and I leaned down to give her a kiss. As we pulled apart she looked at me and said "Feels nice to sleep in for once. I finally see why it's so hard to get you up!" as she giggled at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" she said to me while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey you better put that away before I'm forced to do something!" I said in that most tough guy voice I could come up with. Sharpay just giggled while continuing to stick her tongue out.

"Allright that's it!" Whiles pushing her down on the bed pinning her arms above her head with one arm and the other I started to tickle her.

"Ahhhh Troyyy, STOP" whiles trying to get out of my grasp.

"Never! Unless you promise to not stick your tongue out at me."

"Okay okay fine" I stopped but I still had her arms pinned I gave her a sweet kiss which was turning more insteste by the minute. Just then a knock at our door bringing us apart.

"Hey you two, I know that you're up! Get your butts out of bed and ready for the day! Plus Shar and I have to talk about a certain date that is coming up for the two of you!" Taylor said through the door.

Sharpay and I looked at one another and busted out laughing while getting out of the bed.

"Well at least she didn't come in then we would have gotten it then" Sharpay stated while going to the closet and picking out her outfit for the day.

"She doesn't have a key for the room she couldn't have gotten in anyways" Shar turned to me and gave me the look that said are you out of your mind.

"Please if she wanted to she could have gotten in here even without a room key." She stated as she was walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. As the door shut I couldn't help but think about what the evening would have in store for me since I made plans to race Gabriella. I felt a flutter in my stomach as I thought of Gabriella. I walked to my side of the closet shaking my head thinking "I have to stop thinking about her she's just a friend nothing else."

Gabriella P.O.V

I was walking on cloud nine after the little looker room mishap with Troy, while on my way to my cabin. So my plan to try to stay away from him is clearly not working so I meant as well try to be friends with him. I am not a boyfriend stealer however there is just something about him just makes me drawn to him. Shaking my head as I open the door as I stepped inside I see Taylor sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"Oh my goodness Taylor you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry I just wanted to see how your first day on the job was?"

"It was good, kind of gross when some of the kids like to make their food into edible art!" I said while we but laughed. "Alright I have to go get changed and get to bed early day tomorrow"

"Right right, so what do you think about Sharpay?"

I was facing away from her as she said this and I'm glad that I was because my eyes went wide thinking about my thoughts of Troy earlier. "She's ah cool, seems really nice" I said while giving Taylor a smile.

"Nice, I was just asking because Sharpay and I have been friends since kindergarten and you seem to be really cool. She wants us all to go out shopping with her after we get off of work one day to go shopping with her."

"Oh fun! What are we shopping for?" Loving where this conversation is going I mean come on who doesn't love shopping.

"Shar needs to find an outfit for her and Troys' anniversary, which is in about a week or so. Plus she really does need some new friends having her parents own the club people just look at her as a golden ticket to get to her parents." She said while looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at her thinking of a way to switch the conversation.

"Taylor I hope you don't mind me asking but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I do not. I just haven't found the right guy for some reason at East High."

I smiled at this "Hmm I think that my best friend Chad Danforth would be perfect for you!"

"Oh, really and what makes you say that?" She said smirking at me.

"I just think that you two would be really cute together!" I said while laughing as she threw a pillow at me. "Alright enough of this we have to go to bed."

"You said that! Where were you anyway you should have been back an hour ago?"

"Um Fulton wanted me to take some towels from the spa to the locker room so they could be out in the wash tomorrow." I said while trying to hurry up with my night clothes and go into the bathroom. Taylor just gave me a look that said she really didn't by it. I mean it was somewhat the truth Fulton did ask me that but that's when I saw Troy and his abs. Taylor nodded her head before laying down on her bed I quickly stepped into the bathroom thinking that was a close one.

The morning after was uneventful I was just grateful that Troy and Sharpay were not at breakfast this morning; I don't think I can take seeing them together after what happened last night. Yes we were only talking but I still had the thoughts of Troy and his abs. I shook my head knowing that I need to stop thinking about him and get back to work.

A few hours later

Taylor and I had plans to eat lunch together so I was meeting her at the pool so that we could walk over together. I didn't think that I would having lunch or be friends with a female coworker since I always was always one of the boys. I never liked the drama that most girls dragged along with them. Funny now that I find myself in the middle of somewhat love triangle. I sighed as I saw Taylor making her way to me, just then I see out of the corner of my eye and saw a blonde running towards me.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled as she hugged me as I wrapped my hands around her to return it. "Oh I hope you don't mind I just came up with it on the spot!" She said beaming.

"Of course not my best friend Chad calls me that all the time."

"Is he your boyfriend/best friend?" Sharpay said while giving me a wink.

"No he's just a friend I see him as a brother." I told her while laughing at the idea of Chad and I together. Sharpay smiled and nodded her head at me.

"I know what you mean! Did Taylor ask you if you would like to come shopping with her and I before next week so that I can find something for my anniversary with Troy." I tried to smile the best that I could at her as she mentioned Troy. "Yeaa she did, I would love to come along." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I just wanted to hit myself. I was just thinking about her boyfriend and now I am agreeing to help her go shopping for Troy. I am so going to hell.

Sharpay jumped up and down clapping her hands "Yes! Okay I'll meet up with you and Taylor later to discuss when we are going. Well I have to go now spa day for me!"

"Come on Gabs, let's go eat some lunch." Said, Taylor as we started towards the break room as I was trying to think about something other than how horrible I was to be thinking about another girls boyfriend and to make it worse I'm starting to become friends with her. I sighed to myself thinking maybe I should show up to Troy and I planned race, I just don't want to do anything stupid.

Troy P.O.V

I was on my way to the locker room waiting for Gabriella even though she's more than likely inside. Since she started her job every one of the club members loved her and wanted her to waitress for their tables. You would think that after all the attention one would get a dive complex but not her.

I took off my shirt leaving me in my wife beater and track shorts waiting for her it has already passed five minutes since we agreed to meet. Maybe she got caught up with extra work so I just wanted.

I looked at my watch again it was an hour past thinking that she wasn't coming I got up and started to walk out. That's when I heard the door opening and closing I saw a shadow of a person walk in and there stood Gabriella. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to show." I told her while looked into her eyes I noticed that she was or had been crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I try to go up and touch her face but she backed away from me.

"Let's race. You still want to race, right?" she said while walking towards the track.

As we got to the track she seemed to be in better spirits we went to the starting points and got ready. "Alright when I say go we run." "Well duh!" "Ohhh Cheeky!" smiling at her thinking that I loved to see her happy and not sad. "Okay GO!" As we ran I felt a calmness over me like all my worries were miles away and I was just living in this moment. I looked over at her and saw that she could feel it as well though I thought why she would be worried about anything. We were neck and neck at this point I started to gain the lead we were almost at the finish line. Getting cocky that I would win I started to slow down not knowing that Gabriella was right behind me. She passed me with a smile on her face while sticking her tough out at me. I went as fast as I could but she was already making her way across the finish line. When I got to her I was panted and she just looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Do you believe me now? That I'm faster than most guys?"

"Yes, I do" I panted out.

"That was so much fun, and to think I was thinking about not showing up tonight." As soon as she said it I know she wished that she didn't.

"Wait what do you mean you weren't going to show tonight?"

"Troy, you're really nice but lately I've just have been having these feelings for you and the more that I see you it gets worse and I just think that I'm going to do something stupid. And I don't want to ruin your relationship with Sharpay, but I just felt this pull towards you I don't know if you fell it too but i—"

At that moment I pulled her into my arms and kissed her right on the lips. It was better than I thought it would be not to sound girly or anything I felt fireworks. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around me deepening the kiss. We pulled apart slowly as we looked into one another's eyes.

We both said "wow".

Alright that is the end of chapter 4, more is coming soon! So please review! We are going to need at least 5-10 reviews for us to post chapter 5! Thanks!

xoxo

peaceBriloveSteph


End file.
